Chaos at Illyria high
by IsItMeYet
Summary: A story about the characters from twelfth night. Plot twist! They are all high schoolers in modern day. This story is centered around Maria, Feste, and Toby. Let me know what you think! PLEASE


To Maria it seemed like a boring start to a particularly dull Monday. She followed her normal morning routine to a T. She woke up, showered, brushed her teeth, pulled her long dark hair into a tight bun, threw on a pair of jeans and a large jumper, and walked down stairs to what she knew to be a very bland breakfast awaiting her. Her suspicions were confirmed as she walked into the kitchen, spotting her mother setting two bowls of oat bran on to the table. She ate her cereal in a rush knowing that her friend Toby would be out front waiting in his car ready to take them to school.

Ok yes, Maria was friends with the frat boy of the school. Toby was a smart ass. He was always partying, drinking, and smoking. Albeit Toby was surprisingly smart and witty. He wasn't really as big of a jerk as he seemed, he just had a lot working against him. His mom had died when he was two. The tragedy left his dad a mess and he never really recovered. His dad left Toby to live with his aunt and cousin a year ago. His life kind of sucked, but when he was with Maria things were a little better.

Illyria high was an obnoxiously average school. It was an average building with a bunch of average teenagers running around being averagely dull and stupid. Maria was fed up with it.

Maria hopped out of Toby's cigarette smelling car saying that she would see him at lunch. She scowled at anyone who bothered her as she walked through the crowd of kids. "Hey Maria! How was your wee- oh okay I'll talk to you later!" "Maria did you get the answer to- okaaaay then." She walked straight through the crowd of students to the back wall of the building. Maria found Feste exactly where she always found him, propped up against the brick wall, waiting for her.

"Oooooh, someone's pissy." Feste taunted as Maria stormed over. She gave him the famous death stare. Feste was convinced that if given the chance, Maria's eyeballs could literally throw daggers at the intended victim. "Yeesh, only a joke!" Feste reminded her. "I am so _tired_ of everyone at this school. I'm tired of how boring my life is!" "I would have to agree with you Maria, your life is incredibly boring," Feste continued quickly before he got the stare down again "but if there is one person I know who can turn that around, it's you. Plus you've got me (your dashing and delightful best friend) to help you." She scoffed "You have my attention. What did you have in mind?" Maria and Feste sat against the back wall of their average school, plotting and scheming until they heard the first bell ring.

The next time Maria and Feste saw each other was in the cafeteria. They grabbed their exceedingly unsatisfying school lunch and walked towards their usual table. The table, as you may have guessed, was not a special table. It was an ordinary table that was set in the middle of the back row. Toby was already waiting for them when they reached their destination. He was sitting on top of the table, with his long legs dangling over the edge. "Hello love" Toby said as he gave Maria his famously endearing, goofy smile. "Back at you sweetheart" Feste interrupted. Maria rolled her eyes and took a seat in between Toby and Feste, as she told them her clever plot that would turn Illyria high into rampaging riot.

Olivia walked past their table with a gaggle of giggling girls and galavanting guys trailing behind her. Olivia was rich, conventionally beautiful, and popular. Despite the stereotypes that go along with those identifications, she was not dumb. Although Olivia was smart, her ambition shrouded that fact. Another interesting detail was that Olivia was Toby's Cousin. They didn't get on very well. They didn't hate each other, they just ran in different groups. Toby thought that Olivia was self centered and obnoxious and Olivia thought he was rude and drank too much.

From across the lunchroom two people were noticeably staring at Olivia as she strut over to her spot. The first was Andrew. He was… essentially he was the dumb jock of the school. Dumb jock is a loose term, actually more like an understatement. He was a fantastic sportsman, he was also fantastically stupid. Unlike the typical assumptions made about spectacular athletes, Andrew was not an attractive boy. He was tall and muscular but his face resembled a hogs. The second boy staring at Olivia was a junior named Malvolio. Malvolio was a fairly forgettable person. The only thing that made him stick out in a crowd was his in-your face-know-it-all attitude. Everything about Malvolio screamed uptight, his stiff posture, the stuffy expression he wore continuously, and the way he turned up his nose at everyone and everything as if he were better. As to why they were staring at her was obvious, they fancied her. Malvolio fancied her prominent wealth, popularity, and power. Andrew simply fancied her looks.

Andrew and Malvolio weren't the only ones who liked Olivia. Among the long list of followers was Sebastian and Orsino. Both were good looking and popular. Sebastian was charismatic and kind while Orsino was full of himself and rich. Sebastian, Olivia, Sebastian's best friend Antonio, and Sebastian's twin sister- Viola, always hung out together. Viola and Sebastian were virtually identical and made an incredibly funny duo. Viola was more shy than Sebastian. She was one of the nicest people in the school. It seemed that while Olivia couldn't get enough of Viola, Viola was always more preoccupied with what Orsino was doing.

Illyria high basically had the biggest love triangle ever- more like love Decagon. Olivia liked Viola. Viola liked Orsino. Orsino liked Olivia. Andrew liked Olivia. Malvolio liked Olivia. Sebastian liked Olivia. Antonio liked Sebastian. Feste liked liked Maria. Maria liked mischief. It was a big mess. Maria thought the big mess would be even more funny if somebody came by and mucked it up just a bit more. Her chance to make average Illyria high into chaos had finally arrived.


End file.
